Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink cooler. In particular it relates to a drink cooler with an attached adjustable height stand.
Description of Related Art
Portable liquid dispersers/coolers such as a drink dispenser coolers or sports cooler chests are utilized in a wide number of applications including sporting events, constructions sites and the like where activity is maintained and no other water, food or drinks are readily available to alleviate thirst or hunger from physical activity. Devices are typically 1, 5, 10 gallon capacity or more but small enough to be transported via one or two handles. These devices rely on gravity to dispense liquids. Liquids in the cooler can be removed via a spigot at the bottom of the cooler. In cooler chests, one removes food, water or drinks from the top.
These coolers have several problems but are tolerated because of the convenience of the device. One problem though that is always there is that in order to dispense liquids from the cooler, one has to hold a cup or container below the spigot. If the device is on the ground, it's not possible to do that. If a truck bed, table or the like is around it's not a problem. If one is in a field, for example, at a sporting event, someone needs to pick up the cooler in order for someone else to dispense a liquid or get something out of it. While a regular stand is available, it creates problems for transportation and use.